I Must Be Dreaming
by Karakol123
Summary: Dois meio-sangues observando o pôr do sol.De repente,Percy lembra da musica que compôs para Annabeth SE NÃO TIVER LIDO TBL NAO LEIA POIS HÁ DETALHES DO LIVRO. Percabeth


**Oi povo fã de PJO**

**Aki vai mais uma One-Shot de Song-Fic só pra vcs.**

****

**I Must be Dreaming**

**Percy POV**

Na beira da praia,dois semi-deuses observavam o lindo e tranqüilo sentada no meu colo suspirou :

-É tão bom quando estamos assim.

-Assim como? – pergunta Percy

-Sem brigar,assistindo ao pôr-do-sol...

De repente lembro da razão da qual arranquei Annabeth de seu chalé:

-Ah...Espere aqui.Não saia tenho algo pra você.

-Que? Hanh? – falou Annabeth um tanto confusa.

-Só...espere. – eu disse saindo correndo para buscar meu violão.

Cheguei no meu chalé e peguei em cima da minha cama meu violão e um envelope verde no qual havia uma carta que eu tinha escrito para estava voltando para a praia dei uma passadinha no chalé de Athena e deixei a carta encima da cama de a praia, sentei na areia e minha namorada começou a me fazer perguntas sobre o que eu tava fazendo com um violão.

-Eu escrevi uma canção pra você.Dá uma olhada e diz se gosta.-Comecei a tocar e cantar

She thinks I'm crazy  
**Ela acha que eu sou louco**

Judging by the faces that she's making  
**Julgando pelas caretas que ela faz**

And I think she's pretty,  
**E eu acho ela linda**

But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me  
**Mas a beleza é apenas uma parte das coisas que ela tem que me impressionam**

She calls me sweetheart  
**Ela me chama de querido**

I love it when she wakes for me  
**E eu amo quando ela me espera acordada **

When its still dark  
**Quando ainda esta escuro**

And she watches the sun  
**E ela observa o sol**

She's the only one I have my eyes on

**Ela é a única para qual eu tenho olhos**

Ela é esperta demais pra mim,inteligente de mais pra mim,linda de mais pra mim,perfeita de mais pra mim,e eu não tenho a menor idéia do que ela vê em simplesmente é areia demais para o meu caminhãozinho.

Tell me that you love me  
**Me diga que você me ama **

And it'll be alright  
**E ficará tudo bem**

Are you thinking of me  
**Você está pensando em mim**

Just come to me tonight

**Só venha comigo esta noite**

You know I need you  
**Você sabe que eu preciso de você**

Just like you need me  
**Como você precisa de mim**

Can't stop, won't stop  
**Não posso parar,não vou parar**

I must be dreaming  
**Eu devo estar sonhando**

Can't stop, won't stop  
**Não posso parar,não vou parar**

I must be dreaming

**Eu devo estar sonhando**

Tudo o que eu preciso é ela,tudo o que eu preciso são as palavras dela,tudo o que eu preciso é dos pensamentos dela.O resto é só isso eu não posso parar,eu não vou devo estar sonhando pois só sonhos são tão bons assim.

She moves a little closer  
**Ela se move perto demais**

Whispering to me about "I told ya"  
**sussurrando para mim "eu te avisei**"

Oh, she's playing games now  
**Oh,ela está jogando jogos agora**

And I figured it out  
**E eu descobri**

Now that we're,  
**Agora que nós,**

Now that we're closer

**Agora que nós estamos perto**

Two kids, one love**  
Duas crianças,um amor**

Who cares if we make it up  
**Quem liga se fazemos isso dar certo**

Her voice's sweet sound  
**A voz dela é um som doce**

She moves in closer (She moves in closer)  
**Ela se move perto (Ela se move perto)**

Whispers, "I thought I told ya"

**Sussurrando, "Eu pensei que tinha te avisado)**

Nosso namoro é difí...Annabeth é filha de Athena então com ela é praticamente um jogo ela sempre é perfeita,sabe me ter nas mã se move bem perto encostando na base das minhas costas(meu calcanhar de Aquiles).Ela me rodeia como um caçador rodeia sua caç é demais.

Remember the day when we started this  
**Lembra do dia em que começamos com isso**

And you made the shape of my heart with your hands  
**E você fez com suas mãos o formato de um coração**

We tried to make some sense of it  
**Nós tentamos dar um sentido a isso**

But she called me on the phone and said

**Mas ela me telefonou e disse**

Ela sempre foi carinhosa não sabe muito bem o que fazer,qual sentido tinha em tentar confrontar nossos pais já que são inimigos e não nos querem juntos,mas ela sempre tem alguma frase filosófica para me dizer e acalmar.

Tell me that you love me.  
**Me diga que você me ama**

And it'll be alright  
**E tudo ficará bem**

Are you thinking of me  
**Você está pensando em mim**

Just come to me tonight

**Só venha para mim esta noite**

You know I need you  
**Você sabe que eu preciso de você**

Just like you need me  
**Como você precisa de mim**

Can't stop, won't stop  
**Não posso parar,não vou parar**

I must be dreaming

**Eu devo estar sonhando**

Go on and tell him that you love me  
**Vá em frente e diga para ele que você me ama**

And it'll be alright (I must be dreaming)  
**E tudo ficará bem**

Are you thinking of me? (I must be dreaming)  
**Você está pensando em mim? ****(Eu devo estar sonhando)**

Just come to me tonight(I must be dreaming)  
**Só venha para mim esta noite (Eu devo estar sonhando)**

She moves in closer  
**Ela se move perto**

Can't stop, won't stop  
**Não posso parar,não vou parar**

I must be dreaming

**Eu devo estar sonhando**

Haviam rumores de que um tal filho de Hermes estava a fim de Annabeth , mas isso não tinha feito uma declaração aqui,poxa!Eu levantei meus olhos das cordas do violão e imediatamente recebi um terno e apaixonado beijo.

Quando nos separamos por falta de ar,a concha soou e levantamos para o jantar

-Obrigada , foi lindo. – ela falou e se foi para o seu chalé.

**Annabeth POV**

Eu fui andando para meu chalé para fazer fila em ordem de tamanho com meus irmãos para ir para o pavilhão do refeitório com a cabeça em outro mundo.A musica que Percy compôs para mim era pensando em suas palavras.

Cheguei ao meu chalé e vi que em cima da minha cama havia um envelope -o e senti o cheiro de Percy nele.

Coloquei no bolso de meu casaco e virei para meus irmãos.

-CHALÉ DE ATHENA!FORMAR!

Todos em seu lugar na fila e saímos para o pavilhão do refeitório.

Fizemos o jantar,a fogueira e na hora de cantar,eu saí de Percy e Quíron tenha percebido,mas se o fizeram não disseram nada.

Quando estava longe,abri o escrito na letra de Percy assim:

**Annabeth,**

**Serei bem sincero com você.**

**A primeira vez que nos beijamos,lá na oficina de Hefesto,**

**Eu não queria sair daquela posição(os telquines não deixaram eu ficar lá ou eu viraria espetinho de frutos do mar).**

**A segunda vez que nos beijamos,no dia do meu aniversário,depois de derrotar Cronos,**

**A sensação era tão boa que parecia que meu cérebro tinha derretido e estava escorrendo pelo meu corpo.**

**Toda vez que nos beijamos eu me sinto assim.**

**Quando você segura em minha mão,**

**Sinto uma sensação terna e agradável,da qual eu não quero me separar.**

**Cada vez que nos abraçamos,sinto como de não existisse nada no mundo além de nós dois.**

**Eu fiz 7 cartas e joguei forra para conseguir fazer essa ficar você é o que você faz é não é só por isso que eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo.É porque você é linda,gentil,doce,inteligente,cheia de juízo,esperta,mas além de tudo você é a única pessoa que me completa,porque eu sou o contrário de você.Sem você é como se não houvesse chão embaixo de meus pés,e é por isso que eu te amo incondicionalmente.**

**Todo seu,**

**Percy**

Fiquei olhando para o papel verde por um repente,Percy apareceu e então,com lágrimas nos olhos disse

-Eu te amo Cabeça-de-Alga

Então eu o estar com Percy é como estar em um sonho,então quero aproveitar,porque,afinal,eu devo estar sonhando

****

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Mandem Reviews e deixem autores felizes**

**Karakol**


End file.
